Masticatory muscles, which are used for mastication, are muscles having strong retraction to masticate food and have an end connected to the skull and the other end connected to the chin bone to move the chin bone. There are a total of four pairs of masticatory muscles and they are covered with fasciae for protection.
The masticatory muscles need to be exercised using specific devices, for example, for correcting the temporomandibular joints. Masticatory exercise devices for correcting temporomandibular joints have been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1485555 (registered on 16 Jan. 2015, titled “Adjustable orthopedic dental appliances for temporomandibular joint”) and Korean Patent No. 10-1216629 (registered on 20 Dec. 2012, titled “Adjustable orthopedic dental appliances for temporomandibular joint”).
However, according to the masticatory muscle exercise devices in the related art, it is not easy for users to actively strengthen masticatory muscles and it is required to solve this problem.